For purposes of water treatment, water from a processing or treatment facility is often contained in a lagoon, pool or other containment structure in which a particular treatment takes place. The treatment may be for example the addition of particular chemicals for water purification, the settling of sediment and other particulates from the body of water, or the cooling of water. The cost of constructing and maintaining permanent containment lagoons is relatively high and does not allow for rearrangement of such lagoons for different processes in a simple and cost effective manner. A known water barrier curtain which is in present use is the water flow diversion curtain which may be contoured along its bottom edge to conform to the shape of the bottom of the basin containing the water as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,857. However, such marine barrier is designed for diversion of flows of water passing through a basin and is not particularly effective for isolation of adjacent bodies of water or other liquid. For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a cost effective and easy to install barrier curtain for water treatment.